Professor Pyg (Gotham)
Professor Pyg, real name Lazlo Valentin, is a major villain in the fourth season of the TV series Gotham. He is the series' adaptation of the DC villain of the same name. Pyg is an insane serial killer, targeting the corrupt officers inside the GCPD and dressing their corpses up in pig masks. This leads him to come across detective Jim Gordon, the sole policeman in Gotham who is not corrupt. Despite initially not planning to harm Gordon due to their mutual vision - creating a corruption-free Gotham - Pyg must come to realize that Gordon will keep hunting him down. He is portrayed by Michael Cerveris. Biography Lazlo Valentin was first seen ambushing Officer Dave Metzger in the alley following his deal with a criminal. After killing Dave Metzger, Lazlo placed a pig's head over his head. Then he proceeded to make pig masks for his next victims. Although he didn't know who Lazlo Valentin is, burglar Wally Clarke told Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock in the GCPD's interrogation room that he picked up the pig bodies from the local butchers upon getting one of Oswald Cobblepot's criminal licenses. At the local courthouse, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock find the dead bodies of officers Jenny Butler and Chris Whitlock in pig heads. Upon convincing a street saxophone player to give them some information, they follow the truck in question to the abandoned factory where they find a pig head-wearing Nakajima tied up. They learned too late that Lazlo Valentin placed a grenade in him which not only killed Nakajima, but also knocked out Gordon and Bullock. Having separated both of them and bound them in different ways, Lazlo Valentin reveals himself to Gordon and reveals that he is targeting corrupt police officers and other "greedy pigs" of Gotham City. As he leaves the area where Gordon is, Valentin makes his way to where Bullock is tied up. After breaking free from his bindings, Gordon finds Valentin with Bullock as his intended victim for giving in to Cobblepot's criminal license plans. Before getting away, Valentin distracts Gordon by cutting Bullock's throat. As Bullock is recuperating in the hospital, the media has dubbed the killer by the name Professor Pyg. Later that night, Valentin is at his pig farm as he makes his next plans for Gotham City stating that tomorrow "the axe shall fall. Appearances Gallery Pyg_1st_appearance.jpg|Professor Pyg's first appearance. Pyg_meets_Gordon.jpg|Professor Pyg meets Jim Gordon. Pyg_Gordon.jpg|Professor Pyg tries to convince Gordon that they are similar. Pyg_Bullock.jpg|Professor Pyg is about to cut captain Bullock's neck. Pyg_farm.jpg|Professor Pyg is on his pyg farm. pyg_fake_cop.jpg|Pyg, disguised as one of the GCPD cops. Video Gotham Season 4 "Welcome To Professor Pyg’s Slaughterhouse" Promo (HD) Professor Pyg kidnaps Jim Gordon & Harvey Bullock! Gotham Season 4 - Episode 6! Trivia * In the comics, Professor Pyg is a mad scientist who experimented on humans to turn them into Dollotrons. He was also a member of the Circus of Strange. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gotham Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Category:Anarchist Category:Batman Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil